


Spangled

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [5]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid





	Spangled

He left early in the morning, the rising sun glittering on the fresh snow in a spangled red blaze. The sneering words of his brother burned in his mind; his decision to hunt the wolves harrying the sheep was as much a part of his anger as it was his duty as the lord's son.

The first howls floated across the small valley he'd entered and his anger changed to a dim excitement, fire in his belly to be so engaged. He wheeled the mare and watched the dogs with fierce intent. Just ahead, the pack of wolves hurtled forward.


End file.
